thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Reeves
Judy Reeves is the biological mother of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. She is married to Fred's birth father, Brad Chiles, leader of the group. Her place in the group is analogous to Daphne Blake in the new Mystery Incorporated. She and Brad made traps and solved mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flautnower 8000. Personality Brad thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. She seemed rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son, but hurt when Fred didn't want her and Brad's help. She gave more emotion about getting back her locket, which Daphne returned after borrowing it, showing her gratitude. She showed some affection for her dog, Nova. Judy and Brad decided to team up with Mr. E and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that the Mystery Incorporated kids currently had. While he and Judy viewed a treasure map, Cassidy Williams asked him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first, but she showed a sinister side, warning Cassidy that no-one would get hurt as long as she stayed out of their way. From their point of view, they saw stealing the pieces of the Planispheric Disk as a way of protecting him, but it was fairly obvious that they only cared for the treasure it was believed to uncover, and he and Judy were perfectly willing to even murder him to get the whole Planispheric Disk, by burning his HQ down at City Hall, trampling him with a mutated herd of cattle, or blowing him up with a missile launcher. They seemed a little ashamed of Fred's discovery of their treachery, with him walking out on them as a result. Even though Brad and Judy were technically the victims of the Evil Entity's corruption, Fred's love and concern for a parental figure ironically was in the ex-mayor, Fred Jones, Sr. who kidnapped him as a baby. Even though she was supposed to pretend to be an older Daphne to trick Fred into discovering the location of the Planispheric Disk, she failed to do her research properly, giving herself away, as she combined Daphne and Velma Dinkley's catchphrases, and couldn't remember the place of his and Daphne's first date. Post-Nibiru, Judy was the polar opposite of what she was previously, caring deeply for her son and never once touching a trap in her life. Instead, she enjoyed delivering babies with her husband. Trivia * She is voiced by Tia Carrere. * Judy Reeves become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated!. * Judy Reeves appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series after Diesel 10 restored her Brad Chiles, Professor Pericles and Mr. E/Ricky Owens back to their evil selves without The Evil Entity's influence (which is erased from existence) and to help Pericles get his revenge on them for interfering with his plans. Gallery Teen_Judy_Reeves.png|Young Judy Old_Daphne.jpg|Judy with plastic surgery Judy and Brad eaten.png|Judy and Brad's deaths Brad and Judy's first appearance as adults.JPG 213MysteryAtAll.png https://scoobydoo.fandom.com/wiki/Judy_ReevesCategory:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Mothers Category:Traitors Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Henchmen Category:Greedy characters Category:Wives Category:Liars Category:Arrogant characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Females Category:Thieves Category:Selfish characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived characters Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Humans